In Young Justice
by FlamingFerna12
Summary: 3 girls named Melissa, Emily and Sophia love Young Justice and wish it was real. What happens when the Young Justice Dimension and our dimension collide? The worst part is.. those same 3 girls are the only people remember that Young Justice was always just a cartoon! I don't own Young Justice. Superboy/oc Nightwing/oc Impulse/oc. Rated T for a few curse words
1. Chapter 1: Just a Normal Day

Hey guys! New Story this about young justice! Yes! First ever young justice story! I don't own Young Justice just my ocs and the plotline. R AND R!

Ok so Here we go!

Miami, Florida

Jan 9, 2013 8:00 pm

Emily's House

Hi! Guess you already know who I am. I'm Emily Silverstar. I know strange last name but I really don't care anymore. I have 2 other cousins here right now at my house. There name are Sophia Rubicon and Melissa Thwart. Strange last names run in the family. Don't Judge. Sophia, Melissa and I were going to go to Melissa's House because Melissa's Mom, is having a family reunion. And since me, Melissa, and Sophia were always the only kids there, we go into Melissa room and play with her monster high dolls and pretend to have Young Justice fantasies. Another thing that runs in the family is strange obsessions. In our case, we have Young Justice.

So don't judge cause again, that's mean. Usually when we do our stories, Melissa gets Superboy/Conner Kent, Sophia gets Nightwing/Dick Grayson, and I get Impulse/Bart Allen. Before me Sophia would always fight for Nightwing. Because girls don't deny it. At one point you thought that Robin/Nightwing/Dick Grayson was either cute or hot. From either the old Batman show in the 1960s to Teen Titans to Young Justice. You thought he was hot or cute. But then I decided to feel bad and start to like Impulse.

Miami, Florida

Jan 9, 2013 8:00 pm

Melissa's House

Ok so we finally got to Melissa's house. Woops! I forgot to tell you exactly everything. Melissa is 13, I'm 12, and Sophia is 10. But in the game we are either ages 15-17. All 3 of us has brown hair except Melissa's hair is a light brown, Sophie's Hair is just an ordinary brown, when my hair is a really dark brown. We all have tan/peach skin with different shades of brown eyes. Our eyes are pretty much the exact same color of our hair. One more thing, I wear glasses and Melissa's the tallest and I'm not to far behind her, and Sophia is somewhere around our height too.

Usually we have a normal night of playing with our dolls until me and Sophia have to go back home until, this time Sophie's parents and my parents suddenly let us sleep over. So we cheered and continued to play until Melissa's mom said it was time to hit the hay and go to sleep. We did what we did. Eat dinner, take a shower, change into our pajamas, and brush our teeth. The 3 of us including Melissa's mom got out the inflatable bed so I could sleep on cause Melissa already have 2 beds for herself and Sophia. We finaly then went to sleep. But the real adventure began when we woke up the next morning.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: The Realization

OK so here's In Young Justice Ages...

The Team

Bumblebee, Nightwing, Superboy, Miss Martian, Batgirl, Lagoon Boy- 17

Impulse, Blue Beetle, Wondergirl, Beast Boy, Robin- 16

Main 3 Girls

Sophia- 10 to 16

Emily- 12 to 16

Melissa- 13 to 16

OK so let me get clear on something. Melissa is still the oldest, but this time she is the oldest by months. I also don't own Young Justice or by now I would never let Aqualad betray or Artemis die. You would probably already have found The Light dead, but since I don't own them.. eh R and R!

Miami, Florida

Jan. 10, 2013 7:45 am

Melissa's Bedroom

When I woke the next day, I felt like a train hit me, but also that I felt larger. I got up and reached to the counter to get my glasses. I finally got them and put them on. I then noticed something... strange about me. When I looked down I was about to scream, but something caught my eye. I looked down at my wrist and saw this electric blue watch with a big yellow lightning bolt where the numbers are supposed to be. I didn't want to wake the other 2 girls cause I know they would kill me, so I quickly crept out of the room, and quickly ran to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I looked about 16. That's when I really screamed.

2 seconds later, I found myself backed up against the bathroom wall with 2 angry cousins about to whack me with their pillows. Before I even gave them the chance, I said,"WAIT! Look at yourself in the mirror." "Is that a joke or an insult? Either way, **I AM GOING TO WACK THE STUFFING OUT OF YOU EM!**" said an angry Sophia. Just as I was about to get hit by Sophia, Melissa screamed. She then said, "Soph, Em wasn't kidding or trying to insult us! Look in the mirror! We all look 16!" Sophia then put the pillow down and she screamed as well.

"Hey did any of you guys had strange dreams of what felt your life fast forward years?" I suddenly just said. "Yes" Melissa and Sophia just replied. "Also did any of you guys woke up with strange watches on your right wrist?" Sophia said. "Yes" Melissa and I just replied. I saw Melissa's watch. It was black with a purple star in the part where the number are usually are. Sofia's watch is green with a pink heart in the middle. "I have an idea! We will talk about this later and just go take a shower, and eat breakfast while watch Young Justice Invasion!" Melissa said and she continued with,"But remember to hide those watches ok girls?" "OK" Me and Sophia said.

We all took turns taking a shower and changed. I changed into a blue t-shirt with letters in big saying, "PEACE LOVE SOCCER" and a pair of blue jeans with my blue and black sneakers with short blue socks. Melissa changed into a purple tank top with black mini shorts and purple converse with short purple socks. Sophia put on a pink tank top with a big green peace sign in the middle of her shirt with white short and white sandals. I guess our clothes changed as well. That was convenient.

Melissa, Sophia, and I went down the stairs and got our breakfast. We turned on the TV to show..Pokemon? That's strange. Then, without notice I started to panic and take the TV remote from Melissa. I flipped trough the guide to see there was no D.C. Nation on any channel. There was no Superman or Batman on the Hub, there was no Young Justice or Green Lantern on Cartoon Network, there was no Teen Titans on Boomerang either.

That's when I really started to panic and threw the remote control on the couch and run up the stairs to Melissa's I-Pad. I looked up on Wikipedia and I saw that all the D.C Nation Cartoons and Comic Books were all gone. Then I looked trough deviant art to see that all the favorites I put that involved D.C Nation was all gone. That's when I started to scream. Everything about D.C Nation disappeared! That makes no sense because just yesterday she and her cousins before going to bed were watching Teen Titans and a bit of Young Justice.

I quickly turned of the I-pad and I ran down the stairs. I then jumped on the couch and told my cousins about my discovery. When I was finished, they wanted to make sure I wasn't lying so we called our family friend, Alice also a Young Justice fan, to tell her. We started out by saying, "Do you know what Young Justice is?" At first she got and she said, "What are you 3 talking about? What is this Young Justice you're talking about? Are you talking about the Justice League? Cause I'm watching them right now on the News.." Alice was gonna say more, but Sophia cut her by saying,"The Justice League is on the News say WHAT!" Alice then said, "Yeah there on the News! Turn on your T.V to channel 7. It's really cool and.." "Thanks Al! We owe you one bye!" I said really fast and I then quickly hung up the phone.

As soon as we heard this, Melissa started flipping through channels to go to channel 7 as fast as she could. We finally got to the channel and our jaws dropped on the floor. We saw this picture of Superman, Superboy, Batman, and Robin defeating this monster thing. Superman and Superboy were carrying a HUGE crate to throw at the monster while Batman and Robin were throwing Bat-a-rangs at the monster like thing. The Anchormen said, "And today on the Golden Gate Bridge, Superman, Superboy, Batman, and Robin has stopped a glob monster from terrorizing the city of Metropolis. Thanks again Justice League!"

We then turned off the TV after the news segment had finished. We then looked at each other. Ten minutes have passed of an awkward silence. Then I spoke up and asked my aunt something. I said, "Aunt, Do you know who Batman is?' She replied by saying,"Ok course sweetie. Batman is a superhero who protects the city of Gotham along side with Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, and Bat-Hound." I then told her,"That's not what I meant. I meant do you know who Batman is?" She then looked at me and said, "Sweetie, nobody noes who Batman or any other superhero is." Me and my cousins looked at her in shock. That was impossible! Everybody knew that Bruce Wayne is Batman. That's probably a well known fact worldwide! "Honey, is there something wrong?" my aunt asked me and my cousins. "Nothing" Me and my cousins replied to my Aunt. She then said, "Well ok then. Now run along you 3 and go upstairs and play." "Ok" We replied to our Aunt.

We got upstairs and talked about it. After the conversation we decided to do one thing and one thing alone. That thing was to find the Justice League.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: The Decision

Ok guys so here's chapter 3! First off I would like to thank 2 guests or maybe the same guest who gave me an amazing chapter! This guest rote it all so give the crdit! First off, I would like to say thank you many many times! I was starting to go on a writer's block until you saved me! I don't own Young Justice and apparently not this chapter either, but I do own Melissa, Sophia and Emily.

Onto Chapter 3

A universal fact about people is that when a person has just woken up, they tend to be absolutly fine with everything around them. Why? The reason is simple: when you wake up,for the first few minutes your half asleep, and the part of your brain that is still asleep is the part which figures out if somthing isnt right. So when me, Melisa,and Sophia woke up as sixteen year olds when just yesterday we were ages ten to thirteen years old, it didnt freak us out one bit...until know. At first we just kept on looking at each other, then the tv and then our know sixteen year old bodies then back at each other. This went on for awhile until mom shocked us out of our stupid stuper. " Girls,are you alright?" We all stoped what we were doing and looked up at mom." Yeah, mom were fine". It took all are inner strength not to start screaming and runing like mad around the house. I took a deep breath to calm myself so I could think of what we should do. Okay, I thought to myself, the best idea right know is brainstorm with mel and soph and try to figure out how the heck this happend and then go from there. I looked up at mom and put on what I hoped was a confinsing smile."Hey mom we arent realy hungry right know, so were just gonna go upstairs and hang for awhile." Before mom could say somthing I grabed melisa and sophias arms and procieded to drag them upstairs. Once the door was closed and bolted I turned around to find melisa and sophia staring in shock at nothing in particular. Melisa was the first to snap out of it. "What are we going to do?" She asked. "What we need to do, first of all is try and figure out how this happend, second, we need to find someone who can help us, once we figure out whats wrong that is,and finally fix the problem were facing whatever it is." I said. Okay since when did I become Nightwing? I wondered to myself. "I think I know what happend." Melisa said." I think our world and earth 16 somehow became one whole dimension, and when our worlds colided, we aged so we were biologicly aged so we would fit in, like, for example if you were born in the year 2000, and since it was 2013,and you were 13 than if you were sent to this demension where it happens to be 2016, youd age by three years, making you sixteen. So when our demensions colided, everyone aged so they would look like how old they be if it was 2016." Me and sophia kept staring at her in shock. Her explanation shocked us more than the whole demsions colide thing. "Um...lisa howd you know that?" Sophia asked. Melisa opened and shut her mouth a few times before finally saying "I dont know." Me and sophia decided to let the subject drop. "So, know that we got a good idea on what happened, how and who should we get to help us?" A brief moment of silence followed before we said in unisine "The justice league." We were not only big fans of young justice, but comics as well. And if my memory serves me the justice league had both went to other dimensions and sent people back to their home dimensions, so the theory was pretty good all things considered. That was until sophia pointed out somthing important. "But how are we suposed to get to the justice league? Arent they in washington ,dc and were in florida?" I sighed, she had a point. In case you didnt know,washington was all the way at the very top of america, while florida was all the way down very bottom of america. "I think maybe we should maybe take a train to washington instead of flying." Melisa said. Me and sophia turned to look at her. "Well I think since were probably going to be running away to get there, since if we tell our parents theyll probably think were nuts, and since people can track airplane tickets and figure out where were going, it makes more sense if we go on a train instead of a plaine." We looked at her in shock again,our mouths agape. I decided to let itdrop agiain. "Okay, so weve figuared out almost everything, ecept how are we going to pay for our trip?" I asked. Melisa got up and picked up her purse and started to rumage around her purse. A few minutes of rumaging later and she picked her wallot out and started to count her money. A few minutes later she anounced "I have forty two dollars and fifty nine cents." Sophia started to count her money and anaunced "I got twenty dollars in my purse and ninety four dollars and five cents in savings." I opened my backpack and found sixty seven dollars, and my savings jar had fifty dollars and ninety cents. After a few more hours of careful planning, we where ready to carry out our plan. We had no idea the adventure in store for us.

End of Chapter 3

Author's Note: Readers Please red this very important!

I have decided that I will work with this guest because this guest is awseome and the guest will help me to wright more chapters. That means in a way we shall be working together! I hope this makes u happy u lucky guest! Hope the rest of u also like the guest as much as I do.


	4. Chapter 4: Running Away

Ok guys 4th chappies. Now without further ado let me explain something. The Guest is called Ghost of the Unknown so we will be writing this story together. Let me explain. Ghost and I will both be writing chapters for this story, but I think Ghost will be writing most of them and so I'll be editing them. Also after this story I think I'll be helping Ghost with another story too. Please I hope you Ghost as much as I do thanks Ghost! Also I don't own Young Justice and this chapter either, but I do own Emily, Sophia and Melissa.

Onto Chapter 4

If I wrote all the arguments we had while making our running away plans, I wouldn't have time for the rest of the story so I'll just tell you our plans and what we were going to do about three big problems: 1. Our parents. This was probably the biggest problem we faced. Let's be honest folks(this means the kids reading this, you adults go do something else),parents are way to overprotective and logical for their kids well being. So just walking up and going "Hi mom! Me and the girls are going to see the Justice League because our dimension and earth 16 have become one whole dimension and now we have to split them apart or something bad will happen." Would probably end up with us getting sent to arkham asylum, so telling them was out of the question. The only other option that sounded good to us was sneaking out of the house. The good news was that Sophie's mom is a very sound sleeper( I don't think she'd wake up if a tornado appeared in her room with a bunch of loud marching bands running around her room). So after we ran down stairs to ask my mom and Melisa's mom and then somehow sophia's mom to let us stay over a her house for another sleepover, we decided to(if it wasn't ovious)sneek out of sophia's house. The bad news was we had no idea what to do, in the of chance that someone found us leaving or trying to leave the house in the middle of the night. After a long time of thinking and no answers we decided to move on to something else, after the decision that if we were caught we'd just make something up then. Transportation. At first Sophia thought it would be a good idea to hitchhike to save money, but I quickly decided that would be a bad idea. I mean, isn't it bad enough that when you hitchhike there's that danger of meeting a psycho murderer, but know cause were in this particular mess, now we have to worry about meeting the joker instead? So hitchhiking was out. And after finding out that airplane tickets could be tracked, we figured train travel was the best way to go. How to convince super heroes that this actually happened. Well, I'll put it this way: we really had no clue on how to do this so we decided to wait until we got there. A few hours later everything was set and ready to go. The tickets were bought, our bags had been packed, and everyone was either exited or nervous or both( I was both). We were laying in Sophie's room, waiting until her mom fell asleep. A few minutes later snoring could be heard from Sophie's moms room. We quickly jumped into action. Earlier we had looked for all of the black cloths we could find and now we put those cloths on. I pulled on a pair of black jeans, t shirt, and combat boots. Sophia put on black tights, skirt, and a black sweater. Melisa put on black jeans, converse, and a leather jacket to hide her yellow top. Once we were dressed, I quietly opened the window and grabbed the rope we bought for this exact reason. After securely tying the rope we began to slowly climb down. Once we reached the ground we began to walk quickly towards the train station. When we arrived at the train station, we quickly got on the train. We were seated in second class. It was a fairly nice place, and once we found our small room we laid down to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, I almost panicked, but then I remembered everything. The dimensions. Planing. Running away. It all came back. And as I sat there, I couldn't help but wonder what we had just gotten ourselves into. I mean we were just kids turned teens. It wasn't like we had super powers, and now the police are probably after us. Sighing, I got up and put on a pair of jeans, a black t shirt, and my combat boots. I walked out of the room. As I neared the dinning car I heard voices talking. Normally, I would have ignored them and I was going to, until I heard one of the voices say "What the heck is the brat squad doing here?" I looked over to where the voice came from and saw a cabin door not to far away from where I'm standing. Curiosity overcomes me as I walk over and I place my ear on the door." Why are we doing this stupid job anyway?" Asked a male voice with a southern accent. " Because, Brother Tommy, the job pays. And besides its better than those bank jobs we've been doin'. And unlike bank jobs we don't have to skin those security guards hides no more." I felt my blood turn to ice in fear. And the worst part is is that I think I know who these people are, and my mind keeps screaming at the top of its lungs to run and find Melisa and Sophia and get out of here as fast as I can, but Its like I'm frozen and I can't move. So the only thing I can do is listen to them talk. " Yeah Tommy, you should really listen to snowflake more." Said another mans voice. " I am not your snowflake." Said the same girls voice from before." Awwww snowflake you know I like you! So why can't you just like me back?" The other mans voice whined. Their was a smack sound and I heard the one mans voice as he yelped in pain." Oh, stop whining'. I thought that you were stronger than that after all you are made out of ice, but I guess we all can't be strong junior." I gasped. My suspicions had been confirmed. I was on a train with Icicle Jr. and the Terror twins all the way to Washington D.C. That's just great!

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Trying to Escape the Train

Ok so Here's Chapter 5! Ghost wrote this one again! I don't own Young justice, but I do own Sophia, Melissa, and Emily.

Onto Chapter 5

Oh, great, now that's just peachy. Why is it that of all the trains,cars, and airplanes out there, they just had to buy tickets to this train. And why would the Terror twins and Icicle Jr. be doing on a train anyway? What, are they going to do, put on bandannas and holler at the top of there lungs yell "This is a stick up nobody move!" Okay, now I'm a little worried, because knowing these idiots, that probably will happen. I shook my head focus Emily. Okay, I thought to myself, the first thing you have to do is get away from this door. Listening to my intuition for once, I moved away from the door. Now, I thought to myself again, I should find Melisa and Sophia and tell them whats going on, and then we could try to figure out how to get off this crazy train. Turning around, I ran to our room, if you could call it that. I hadn't bothered to check earlier,figuring they were out getting breakfast. But I decided it would be a good idea to check and make sure. I opened the door and quickly peeked in. I saw Sophia still in bed, but Melisa was nowhere to be found. I quickly walked in and began to shake her arm." Hmm, Emily what are you doing, what time is it?" Well that was a good question, what time was it? I quickly looked at my wrist , planning on checking my watch, when instead I found that bracelet . The bracelets, oh man how did I forget about that? Maybe the bracelets are what did this I thought to myself. I mean, it makes sense. We never bought them, and no one ever gave them to us, so it makes sense to believe that the bracelets had either A . Been given to us by the people who did , B. The bracelets were doing this. Oh, well I suppose I'll ask batman to run an analysis of the bracelets when we get to the Hall of justice. If we get to the Hall of Justice, that is." Um... Emily are you ok?" I turned around to see Sophia giving me a worried look." Yeah, I'm fine, but there's something I need to tell you." I could see I had her full attention. I took a deep breath and said " Icicle jr. and the terror twins are on this train and are planning on commuting some sort of crime, and unless you want to be here when they do, then we better find Melisa and get out of dodge." Know, remember what I said about the whole " when you wake up you're fine with everything" thing? Well, since she had just woken up, all she did for the first few minutes was look at me with a confused look on her face, and then her face lit up with recognition, and then some weird mixture of fear and panic. She suddenly jumped up, threw open the door, and started to scream and run down the hallway. Some people opened their doors, and peeked out. Running after her, I muttered an occasional sorry or excuse me. Once I'd caught her and dragged her back to our room. Once there I said "Listen, Sophia know is not the time to panic ." I told her. "But what are we going to do?" She asked." Here's what were going to do, were going to find Melisa, and then were going to leave a anonymous tip that the Terror twins and Icicle Jr. are going to attack, and finally, when the train has makes it to the next stop we'll get off and figure a new way to Washington, OK?" In reply she nodded her head and said " Okay, you go look for her and I'll pack." I nodded and walked out of the room. The train was large, with red walls and gold doors lining the walls. As I walked I looked around hoping to spot Melisa. As I reached the dining car I looked around and I almost sighed with relief as I saw Melisa siting in a both not to far away. After quickly filling her in, we walked over to the nearest conductor how soon until we stopped." Oh, say, early tomorrow." He replied. Out of luck, we quickly went back to our room.

End of Chapter 5

Author's Note: To Ghost

Sorry I can't pair up Emily with Superboy cause Melissa likes Superboy. So yeah I'm sorry.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting our Heroes

God hates me. He really does. I mean, why on infinate earths would I be in this mess if he liked me? And here's the cheery on the hate cake: we are stuck on the same train as three b rated crminals and have no way of getting of before they commit a crime and not only that but we now have to deal with the fact that there are bracelets stuck on are wrists that we have no idea where they came from and are probably dangerous. So when we came back to our room, we were in a pretty foul mood. I opened the door for Melisa, and after shutting the door to see that our bags were packed and Sophia was currently trying to get her bracelet off." Hey, Emiliy, hay you found Melisa, good job. Know, would you mind helping me get my bracelet off? I think its what caused this mess in the first place." Me and Melisa gave each other a look but went to help anyway, and let me tell you, it was stuck. I went over to her left side while Melisa went to her right. And we both began to yank on her watch. Suddenly, the watch began to glow and beep, a bright flash of light and then a searing pain filled my body and I screamed. The same thing must have happened to Melisa, because she scremed too. After the pain went away, I sat up to find Sophia staring at us with a shocked look on her face, and Melisa still laying on the floor. I ran over to her side and after making sure she had a pulse began to shake her awake ( hey, that rhymed)." Ummm, what happened?" She asked." Well, sophia's watch just shocked us, so at least now we know that our bracelets probably had something to do with our problems." I said." Okay nightwoman, than what do you suppose we do now?" Melisa snarked. Well that was odd. Usually being snarky was my thing. I gave melisa the stink eye before I said " Well, were pretty much stuck here until noon tomarrow, so until then the only thing we can do is leave a anonymous tip that Icicle jr. and the Terror twins are attacking this train for unknown reasons, and hope that they stop the train to look for them, and if they do we can sneak off during the chaos and try to find another way to Washington." I finished. I looked around to see if there were any arguements, but there were none. I opened the door and peeked out. Finding nothing, I gestured for the others to follow me and we slowly made or way to the train driver's ( what are they called?) door and quietly slipped our note under the door. I turned around and smiled at Melisa and Sophia who were both wearing the outfits we wore when we ranaway." Mission acomplished." I said, feeling proud that we had stopped a crime. And boy did I speak to soon. Suddenly, we heard footsteps coming our way. I quickly looked around and seeing a airvent nearby, gestured for them to follow. Grabbing a screwdriver from my bag, I unscrewed the bolts and quickly helped Sophia and Melisa get in before climbing in myself. Once in I pulled the vent in so no one would get suspishous of what we were doing. We looked down trying to see who it was. " Are you sure about this Nightwing? It could have been just a stupid prank." I froze as I heared a vary familliar voice reaply " It could be a prank, or it could be something else. Its best to make sure that nothings going to happen instead of inocent people getting hurt, and besides after leading this team for a year I'm peckish for a little action." Nightwing. As in the original robin Nightwing. I looked over and saw Sophia freaking out. Melisa was a bit calmer, until we heared another familiar voice say " Fine with me. Question is: why would those idiots be doing on a train anyway?" Superboy. Yep, there went a at least slightly calm Melisa." Bats said it was because of some girls the light wanted, so lets mode some villians!" Alright, now I'm freaking out for two reasons 1. I had just heard impulse, my favorite cartoon crush talk and 2. I had a bad feeling in my gut that said it knew who those girls are." Impulse do you remember anthing else batman said about the girls?" Nightwing asked." Well bats said they were sixteen, they all have long hair in different shades of brown, with eyes the same color as their hair, and they each have these weired bracelets on." Oh no, now I now for sure there talking about us." What do you mean, by weired?" Superboy asked." Well one of them had a electric blue bracelet with the Flash symbol on it," I looked at my wrist when he said that." And another had a black watch with a purple star on it," Melisa looked at her wrist." And another one had a green watch with a pink heart in the middle." Sophia looked at her wrist."And thats all I remember." Impulse finished. Me,Melisa, and Sophia looked at each other and said in unison: " Crap." Faster than you could blink, I was was stareing into a pair of goggle covered eyes. Out of shock we began to scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Which made impulse start to scream "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Which made Nightwing and superboy try to get in the vent to see what the heck was going on." Nightwing what the heck is going on?!" Superboy yelled." I don't know!" He yelled back. Sudenly, a gloved hand reached up and grabbed impulse( who we were trying to push out of the vent). We all tumbled to the ground, me on top of impulse,Melisa landed and aciedently knocked over superboy, and Sophia landed gracefully in Nightwings arms. "Who the heck are you?!" Nightwing asked, and then seeing our bracelets, said "You're those girls that Icicle jr. and the Terror twins are after." I nodded, unsure on how to answer. Superboy sat up and started to eye her suspishusly, as if she was going to knock him down again, and Nightwing, noticing he was still holding Sophia, blushed and quickly put her down. I turned around to find I was still on top of Impulse, I blushed and quickly got of him. Impulse sat up and smiled at me and said " Wow, you have pretty eyes". He said, looking deeply into mine." Awww. Well, ain't this sweet." Said a familiar voice. I turned around and saw the one thing I never wanted to see today. Standing in front of us were Icicle jr. and the Terror twins, smiling evily down at us.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fight part 1

Ok so here's chapter 7 of In Young Justice! Its been a while and Ghost is back and ready to write. Check out her stoy called How many earths are there! Even I'm in it! Yeah! Me and Ghost don't own Young Justice, but I do own Emily, Sophia, and Melissa.

Ok onto Chapter 7!

When I was younger I used to always watch action cartoons, and something I always found about villi ans is that they where abused in some way. Whether it was school bullies,stupid parents,or just someone random, they where mistreated. And over the years this rage would build up until they found a medium to channel it. For scarecrow it was scareing and killing people, killer crock it was eating people. But no matter what they did,the anger and pain never went away. I had no idea what abuse Icicle Jr. and the Terror twins went through( okay, I knew juniors problems started with his father but I seriously had no idea about the Terror twins deal), but I could tell they where pissed. Suddenly,Tommy terror lunged at Superboy,holding him against the wall. Icicle Jr. stepped forward." Terror,move!" Tommy quickly moved out of the way in time for junior to freeze Superboy, which in turn made Melissa vary angry. She was about to go rip junior a new one when cracks appeared in the ice, untill the ice finally snapped off. And Superboy jumped up, ready to fight. Tuppence began to fight impulse,which really made me want to rip her through out. She punched him in the face, knocking him out. Tuppence moved on to Nightwing. She tried to punch Nightwing in the face but he dogged it and kicked her in the stomach,sending her flying into the next wall. She got up, growled, and ran forward and rammed into his stomach,sending him flying backwards. With Nightwing down she turned and gave me,Melissa,Sophia,and impulse a sadistic smile." Well, now that nightwomanizer is down for the count, lets see what you new bees can do." She lifted up her hand to punch me." No!" I screamed. I lifted up my hand to block the punch,but instead a bolt of light shot out and knocked her out. I starred at my hand in shock." Did I just do that?" I asked no one in particular." Yeah you did, so do it some more!" Yelled an over enthusiastic impulse. Suddenly Tommy punched Superboy in the chest, knocking him out." I don't now about you junior, but I'm harboring some resentments against this boy." " Oh yeah,lets finish him." Junior agreed. I turned around to see how Melissa was handling it. She looked absolutely furious, and so was Sophia." OH NO YOU DON'T!" They yelled in unison before they jumped on them. Or more accurately, Melissa flew and Sophia back flipped on to their stupid heads.


	8. Chapter 8: The Fight part 2

Ok guys! So here's Chapter 8 of In Young Justice. Me and Ghost dont own Young Justice but I own my ocs.

Ok onto Chapter 8!

Ok,that's it. I've lost my mind. There's no denying it now. I thought to myself as Melisa and Sophia started to fight,Melisa flying and Sophia back flipping on Icicle Jr's and Tommy's stupid heads. My jaw dropped as Melissa punched Tommy in the face,sending him to the other end of the train(and this isn't a little train,mind you. And Tommy isn't as small as he used to be,he ways like 300 pounds). Tommy stood up and rubbed his chin where Melissa had hit him. Suddenly,he stood up and gave a sadistic smile a lot like his sisters( I guess the family that murders together stays together) and said "Y'now I've been looking for a cute little strong thing like you for awhile. Maybe when I'm done bashing super brats head in I could kidnap ya and keep you in my basement. How dose that sound?" Me,Melissa and Sophia,who was kicking junior's butt,stopped what we all were doing,looked at each other,and since Tommy wasn't all that pacific as to who he was flirting/threatening to each of us looked around and then pointed at ourselves.

" You." He stated,pointing at Melissa matter of fact. Melissa looked a mix of fright and disgust(oooo,big word),which quickly turned into unthinkable rage as her mind figured out that he had just called her crush a brat. Running forward,she reached her fist out to brutally punch Tommy in the stomach (apparently no one ever taught him the first rule of life: don't mess with fangirls),but he caught her hand and through her over his shoulder.(you now,like what Shrek did to Fiona when they first met.) And put one HAND on my cousins butt. I suddenly felt furious for him even touching Melissa's butt. I was about to go up and give him a piece of my mind when,suddenly,Sophia through the now unconscious junior into Tommy( I would try to explain how Sophia took him down,but I don't really now the names of all those moves,all I'm gonna say is she took him down ninja style),which Tommy swatted away like a fly.

Suddenly,a blindingly bright light flashed,and Tommy screamed and dropped Melissa,who flew upwards to the ceiling,her eyes glowing bright red, like superman's when he uses his heat vision. Wait a minute,i thought to myself. Where's tuppence and Impulse? I turned away from the fight and looked to see tuppence holding Impulse by the scruff of the neck and her fist raised,about to punch him in the face. I felt anger run through my blood,making it boil. I ran forward and punched her in the face,making her drop Impulse and stumble backwards. Before she could get back on her feet,i ran forward and grabbed her shoulders and began to shove her towards the back of the train. Suddenly,everything blurred around me and when I stopped I saw I wasn't in the train anymore. I was in the middle of the dessert.

(LINE BREAK OF DOOM!)

The moment I found out I was in the dessert, I set tuppence down and ran back in the direction the train was heading. I saw everything blur again and was on the train again. When I got back to the car, I found both villains knocked out cold,with Melissa wiping her hands together and Sophia nowhere to be found." Hey,where's(pant, pant) Sophia?(pant pant)." Melissa turned around and her smug look quickly turned into worry. "Em! What happened to you? You look terrible!" "Nice to see(pant pant) you too(pant pant). Where's (pant pant) Sophia? Please (pant pant) tell me Melissa." Melissa sighed and said "She's over there,talking to Nightwing." Sure enough,she was having a very interesting conversation with him,which looked more like flirting than talking.

Suddenly , Impulse ran up to me and said "Wow!thanksforsavingme!Andyourreallypretty,wait,didIjustsaythataloud?Soyouhavesuperspeed,thatissocrash!Andthewayyoutookthatterrortw inwasawesome!Andareyoufreesaterday?!" I blinked,trying not to pull a fangirl. I smiled and said "Yeah,I'm(pant pant) free Saturday." And then I fainted.

Author's Note: To Ghost

Hey Ghost! So Here's probably the time I'll explain the watches for.

Ok so the watches are for to give them powers. Here's the powers

Melissa

Teleportation

Super Strength

Black/Purple Energy Bolts

Black/Purple Laser Vision

Sophia

Flight

Able to Control Wind

Pink Fire (Attacking and Escaping)

Green Fire (Healing and Defense)

Emily

Control Electricity

Super Speed

Become Lightning

Draining Electricity or Lightning

Ok Ghost so I hope you'll like the powers. Also sure I would love do to another story with you! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9: The Recovery and New Mentors

Ok so here's Chapter 9 of In Young Justice. The next chapter for How Many Earths are there will probably up tomorrow. Remember Ghost and I don't own Young Justice, but we do own our ocs.

Ok Onto Chapter 9

I slowly opened my eyes to find a blinding white light,and quickly closed them again. I heard footsteps,voices,and the steady beat of a heart monitor. One of the voices,which sounded oddly familiar asked worriedly "Hey impulse,do you think em's gonna be alright? I mean,it's not like you faint every time you use the speed force,right?" Oh,it's Melissa..."Nah, I don't. But that's because I'm an experienced speedster. What happened is that when a speedster who's using the speed force for the first time,they tend to wear out quickly because there used to it and don't have enough lower body strength to run that much or that fast. But trust me,it's only temporary. She'll be up and running before you can say crash." ...and impulse?!

I sat bolt upright when I heard him finish. Sure enough, sitting next to the bed was impulse and Melissa. Melissa's worried face instantly changed into relief and she yelled "Em!You're ok!"(which caused Superboy,who was standing in the corner looking bored, to flinch) and hugged me."Melissa...can't...breathe" I struggled to get out as Melissa nearly crushed me to death."Oops. Sorry,guess I don't now my own super strength." She said,quickly letting me go as I gulped down some air. I turned to impulse and smirked,who kept looking at me and blushing. I stuck a hand out and said "Emily Silverstar, at you're service,and strangely you're dimension." He looked at it for a minute before smiling and shaking it."Bart Allen. Pleased to meet and crash the mode with you." He said,flirting shamelessly.

"Em! You're alive! Thank God!" Shouted Sophia,running into the room with Nightwing at her heals. Before I could say anything,Nightwing crossed his arms and said "You're cousin told us everything. The dimensions colliding,young justice being a cartoon in you're world,you all running away,and everything else. Unfortunately, we don't know who merged our worlds or how they did it,so until we do you're stuck. However, since you have superpowers, you all will have to stay here until you are in full control of you're powers. And once you do,there may be positions on the team for all of,but until then you will be trained by the heroes you're powers are most alike. Melissa, you will be trained by Superboy and wonder woman" Melissa looked like she was about to scream with happiness "Sophia will be trained by me,robin,and batgirl" sophia beamed with happiness "And Emily will be trained by impulse,kid flash,and the flash. And that's about it." Nightwing finished,leaving the room.

I turned to see how our new "mentors" were doing with the news. Superboy was smiling softly,while Bart was pulling a complete and total fangirl(you now,jumping up and down hollering with glee). When he was done, he turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and said "So,what time do you want to pick me to pick you up?" And then Bart ran around the room in joy for no apparent reason.

End of Chapter 9

Author's Note: To Ghost

Hey Ghost. I wanna know if when you can re post the summary for the new story again. I hope you don't mind. Thanks!


End file.
